Magical Interference
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Rocky ends up with extra because of something.
1. Growth

Rocky woke up. She had a feeling that something had just shocked her. She sat up quickly in bed. She looked around. She got up and turned on the lights. No one was there. She looked around again. She went back to sleep. "Must have been a dream" She said. It wasn't.

Rocky woke up the next morning. She got up and went to the bathroom. She got naked, and got in the shower. She looked down at her cock. She looked down at her cock.

Rocky screamed. Her cock?! Since when did she have a cock? She touched it. It was really real. It was really there.

"Are you okay?" Her mother called up.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Rocky lied. She was not fine. She grew a cock overnight.

She had to tell CeCe. She did not have the courage to tell CeCe, before they went to school.

At school, Rocky asked to go to the toilet. Then she texted CeCe that she's got a problem. CeCe showed up in the washroom.

"In here" Said Rocky opening the door to the stall she was in.

CeCe went in. Rocky closed and locked the stall door.

"What's the problem?" CeCe asked.

Rocky dropped her panties. She lifted her skirt. CeCe was confused. Until she saw Rocky's dong.

"What the fuck?" CeCe said.

"I don't know what happened" Rocky explained.

"You grew a cock overnight" CeCe said.

"No shit. I didn't notice this dangling in the shower this morning. " Rocky said.

CeCe grabs the cock. "It's real?" CeCe asks. Feeling it answers her question.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asks.

"You can't go back to class with this boner" CeCe says. She strokes the cock. Rocky's cock.

"CeCe. Stop." Rocky says. CeCe strokes again.

"I need to help you get rid of this boner." CeCe insisted.

"Oh. CeCe." Rocky moans in pleasure. CeCe keeps stroking. CeCe keeps her eyes on the cock. Rocky looks at her cock too. Watching CeCe stroke her newly grown cock.

"Wow. It's so big." CeCe says.

Rocky just nods. She's feeling a strange feeling. She doesn't know what it is yet. But it's an orgasm building. A cock orgasm. CeCe stroked more. Rocky felt more strange.

Then, the cum shot out. Onto the stall wall. Then after a few shots it dripped onto the floor. Rocky was breathing heavily.

"It works!" CeCe said. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"It's not going down." Rocky said. "It's still hard."

"Hmm" CeCe thought. She got on her knees in front of Rocky.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rocky.

Then CeCe put the cock in her mouth. And she sucked on it.

"CeCe, what the fuck?" Rocky said.

CeCe spoke after taking the cock out. "You can't go back to class with a boner. We have to try everything to get it to go down."

Rocky let it happen. She let her friend suck on her cock. She let her bestie suck. On. Her. Cock. What a feeling. Yesterday she didn't even have a cock. Her first day with a cock and CeCe's sucking it. It felt good. It felt amazing. CeCe had heavenly lips. CeCe had a heavenly mouth.

CeCe focused on sucking. She got a lot of the cock in her mouth. It was huge. She thought that black cock being the biggest was only a myth. But according to Rocky's donger, it was true.

Rocky was again having that feeling. Now she knew it was orgasm building.

"I'm going to blow." Rocky warned CeCe. CeCe sucked harder. Moved by a desire. Sucked and sucked. Rocky warned her again that she was about to blow. CeCe didn't care.

Rocky shot into CeCe's mouth. CeCe took it. And the second shot. And the third shot. CeCe swallowed. All of the load. She took it all. All of it.

Rocky looked down at her friend. She was amazed that CeCe even sucked her. Let alone swallowed her load.

Rocky's cock started to soften before it even dropped from CeCe's mouth.

"This isn't going to make things awkward between us. Is it?" Rocky said.

"No." CeCe said. "Why would it?" CeCe asked.

"You kinda just sucked me off in the school bathroom." Rocky said.

"Don't worry." CeCe said. "It was just to help you. It's not like I did it because I'm attracted to your cock- I mean you- I mean" CeCe fucked up her words.

Rocky looked at CeCe. "Thanks, CeCe." She said. Rocky put her panties back on. She uncomfortably adjusted them. Her soft cock rubbed against the fabric. It was really sensitive. And it threatened to make her cock hard again.

By the time they did get back to class, Rocky was hard again. The cock stretched her panties. She looked around. No one was paying attention. She took off her panties. She stuffed them into one of her books. Her cock was free. She pushed it down and held it with her legs. She fucked her legs. She sat in her chair humping herself. It smelt like cock. CeCe cleary noticed. She looked at Rocky. Rocky ignored her. She kept humping her legs. She kept quiet. Her load built up. And she shot it. Right onto the floor in front of her.

She quickly left class before anyone would notice her cum on the floor.


	2. Weakness

Rocky and CeCe had just returned home from the school.

"I saw that." CeCe said.

"Saw what?" Rocky asked.

"I saw you fucking your legs. I saw you cum on the floor." CeCe said.

Rocky blushed with embarrassment.

"The janitor is going to be so confused." CeCe said.

Rocky looked downwards.

"And it was hot too." CeCe says.

"CeCe stooop" Rocky says.

"Why? Am I making you hard?" CeCe says.

"No." Rocky replies.

"Are you sure?" CeCe says.

"Yes" Rocky says.

CeCe reaches down and goes under Rocky's skirt. She grabs Rocky's cock. It's hard. Rocky lied.

"You lied!" CeCe says. She is holding Rocky's hard cock in her hand.

"CeCe stoooop" Rocky says. CeCe does not stop. She keeps the cock in her hand. She strokes it now. Up and down. Rubbing Rocky's cock.

"You like that, don't you Rocky." CeCe says.

Rocky stays silent.

"And you'd like it even more if I'd suck you." CeCe says. She gets on her knees. In front of Rocky's cock. She puts the head of the cock in her mouth. And she sucks. And slobbers on Rocky's cock head. All over it. Her tongue rounds it. She goes down further on the cock. Rocky's cock. She gets the whole thing down her throat. She ejects the cock from her mouth. A loud pop as it comes out.

"Oh my god CeCe." Rocky says.

"Aren't I a slut?" CeCe says. She winks at Rocky. Then she sucks on her cock. Again the whole thing is down her throat. And then out. And then in. And then out. And then in.

"CeCe." Rocky moans. She doesn't know what else to moan. Or say. She can only watch. Watch CeCe suck on her new cock. Watch CeCe make her feel good. Watch CeCe make her feel amazing.

CeCe deepthroated Rocky's cock. As she was doing before. She sucks it. She slowly gets her mouth off of it. She strokes Rocky's cock. Her spit from slobbering on the cock provides adequate lubricant.

"Cum Rocky, Cum!" CeCe says. Looking into Rocky's eyes. Her tongue hanging out

Rocky can't take it an longer. She cums. Rope after rope of cum out of the tip of her cock. Onto CeCe. Onto her clothes. CeCe catches some on her tongue. It tastes great. It's amazing.

"CeCe, What the fuck." Rocky says.

"Rocky, you need this." CeCe says.

"No I don't!" Rocky says.

"Yes you do. You have a cock now. Cocks need to be stroked. They need to be sucked. They need to be fucked. Regularly."

"CeCe you don't need to do this." Rocky says.

"Oh I know. But I want to." CeCe says

"Why?" Rocky asks.

"Big cock is my weakness." CeCe says. Big cock is her weakness. And Rocky has a massive dong.

"Uhm. okay." Rocky says. CeCe has been stroking Rocky's cock still. Rocky's cock is still hard.

"Now, let me fuck you." CeCe says.

"No!" Rocky says. CeCe stands up. And pushes Rocky onto the bed.

"Why not?" CeCe says. She strips off her cumy shirt and pants.

"It's not safe. I could get you pregnant." Rocky says.

"You're no fun Rocky." CeCe says. She takes off her panties anyway. And then stuffs them into Rocky's mouth.

CeCe positions herself over Rocky's dong. Then she impales herself on the dong. Her pussy takes the whole thing. But not without immense pleasure. CeCe cums on the cock. She had been wanting so badly to cum. And now she has it. She has Rocky's cock in her. Deep inside her. All the way inside her.

And Rocky. The combination of CeCe impaling herself on her donger and orgasm right away made her cum too. Plus the wrongness of it all. Her load was big. And all of it went up inside CeCe. All of it. Racing towards her womb. Racing to make her pregnant. Possibly.

And CeCe. CeCe didn't stop. She wanted more. She wanted to cum on the cock again. She wanted to feel Rocky cum inside her more. And CeCe got what she wanted. Rocky shoots loads in her again. CeCe cums again. And they keep going. Until Rocky is shooting blanks. There's nothing left in Rocky's balls.

CeCe finally gets off Rocky's exhausted cock. It quickly deflates into softness.

"Wow." CeCe says.

"If I get you pregnant CeCe I'm not taking responsibility." Rocky says.

"No shit, Rocky. Do you think anyone would believe you have a cock?" CeCe asks.

"Well how the fuck are you going to explain how you got pregnant?" Rocky asks.

"You're speaking like I'm already pregnant." CeCe says.

"Well did you notice how much sperm is inside you?" Rocky asks.

"Don't worry. We'll blame it on someone else." CeCe says.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Rocky says.

"Do you have any better ideas?" CeCe asks.

"Yeah, don't ride my cock." Rocky says.

"Too late for that. Plus there was no way I wasn't going to ride your cock." CeCe says.


	3. More

CeCe couldn't stop thinking of Rocky's cock. Even after it had filled her. She wanted more of it. She didn't care about the cum. She didn't care that she could get pregnant. She just wanted more of Rocky's cock to fuck and fill her. And since Rocky had randomly got a cock for some reason. She expected that the sperm didn't work. How could it. Girls were not supposed to have cocks. So therefore girls could not produce sperm. Even if they did suddenly grow a cock for some reason.

CeCe was satisfied with her own logic. She masutrbaited herself to sleep. She slept with dreams of Rocky's cock. And she woke up horny. She made herself cum once before going to school.

She thought about Rocky's cock all day. She went home with Rocky as usual. They did live in the same building. CeCe had gone all day thinking about Rocky's cock. But she didn't mention it once. Rocky seems to not like it. But why not? She gets to cum loads of not working cum out of her cock now. It must be intense.

When they arrived in Rocky's room CeCe got on her knees and went under Rocky's skirt.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"I'm helping you with your cock! You must be so horny after today. I bet you haven't masturbaited at all since I made you cum yesterday huh?" CeCe said.

CeCe had got Rocky's cock out from her skirt. Rocky's panties were around her ankles. "CeCe no." Rocky said. CeCe was stroking Rocky's cock.

"Rocky I can't help it. Didn't I tell you that big cock is my weakness?" CeCe said. Still stroking Rocky.

Rocky tried moving backwards. Away from CeCe. But her panties around her ankles tripped her. And she fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god Rocky are you okay?" CeCe asked.

"I'm fine." Rocky said.

"Good!" CeCe said. And then she stood over Rocky. Her pussy against the top of Rocky's cock.

"CeCe! No!" Rocky said. But it was too late. CeCe impaled herself on Rocky's cock. "CeCe what the fuck!" Rocky said. CeCe didn't care. She wanted to ride Rocky's cock. She wanted to feel it inside her. And that's what she was getting. She was riding it. And feeling it inside her.

Rocky just moaned while CeCe rid her. She couldn't stop CeCe. Even if she was capable of it what kind of a friend doesn't let their friend have what they want if it's so harmless anyways. Rocky completely forgot about how she could get CeCe pregnant in the moment.

CeCe rode Rocky's cock. Rocky came inside of her again. And CeCe herself came on her cock to the feeling of being filled up with cum. CeCe wasn't finished yet. She rode Rocky some more. Rocky just enjoyed the moment. The pleasure on her cock. She did like it. But she'd rather not have CeCe ride her cock. It felt wrong for some reason. It felt wrong to use the cock at all.

Rocky once again came inside of CeCe. CeCe kept riding for a while. CeCe used Rocky's cock for her own was enjoying it now. Then she remembered that she could possibly get CeCe pregnant.

"CeCe we have to stop!" Rocky said.

"Why?" CeCe asked. She was still riding Rocky's cock.

"Because I could oh…" Rocky moaned. She was interrupted by a grip of pleasure.

"You could what?" CeCe said. Still riding Rocky's cock.

"I could get you pregnant!":Rocky says. And then she cums again. And it's all inside CeCe again. CeCe came again also.

She rested on top of Rocky. Rocky's cock slipped out of her pussy. And with it a lot of cum that was inside her.

"Rocky I don't think your sperm works." CeCe said.

"It looks like it works." Rocky said.

"What do you mean it looks like it works?" CeCe asked.

"It looks exactly like a man's cum does!" Rocky said.

"How do you know what that looks like?" CeCe asked.

"I looked it up." Rocky said shamefully.

"You naughty girl!" CeCe said.

"What makes you think my sperm doesn't work?" Rocky asked.

"Because girls don't have cocks! Girls don't make sperm. So you won't!" CeCe said.

"Yeah but girls don't have testicles. That's why they don't produce sperm. And I think you've realized this. I have testicles right now!" Rocky said.

"Oh yeah." CeCe said. "I still don't think we should worry about it right now. I doubt I'll get pregnant."

Rocky didn't want to argue with CeCe. She was impossible. So she just let CeCe ride her. Not just that day. Everyday after school for the next two weeks. And then all day on the weekends. If CeCe got pregnant it wasn't Rocky's fault. She was the bottom this whole time. CeCe would be to blame.


	4. Oops

CeCe continued to ride Rocky's cock as much as possible. Rocky still was skeptical about CeCe's ideas. She couldn't say no to CeCe. She insisted on using a condom though. Which often led to the sex lasting longer. CeCe didn't really like the condom inside her. Her favourite thing was when the condom broke and then she refused to get off of Rocky. And Rocky filled her up.

CeCe wasn't the smartest girl. When she started feeling sick she didn't put 2 and 2 together. When her belly started to expand just a little she thought she was getting fat. Which didn't make sense because she was getting sick. She had missed a few days of school. On the weekend she was feeling better. She invited Rocky over. She told Rocky about how she had felt and what was happening to her.

"CeCe! You idiot!" Rocky said.

"What?" CeCe was confused and offended.

Rocky whispered this next bit but she did it rather aggressively. "You're pregnant!"

"What? How?" CeCe was confused.

"Who have you had sex with?" Rocky asked. "Me!" Rocky said.

"But your cock doesn't work?" CeCe said.

"That's what you theorized. That doesn't make it true!" Rocky said.

"Oh shit!" CeCe said. "What are we going to do!"

"You're the one who got us into this mess. You figure it out" Rocky said.

That was a mistake. CeCe decided on fucking Rocky's brother Ty and blaming it on him. He was way too easy to get sex from CeCe had found.

"CeCe. What the fuck!" Was all that Rocky could say. But the damage had been done. And she couldn't tell anyone else she had a penis.

Rocky felt bad but the fear of what would happen if her penis was outed kept her quiet. She would help with the child as much as possible.

CeCe didn't seem to care. That she was pregnant. Or about what she had done. Or about many things. She only seemed to care about hot pregnant sex. With pregnancy she felt like she was even more horny then she was before. She frequently rode Rocky's cock. Whenever she could. And because she was already pregnant. There was no need for a condom. CeCe could feel cum inside her whenever she wanted.

There was a big media scandal too. Because of the news that one of the Shake It Up Chicago dancers being pregnant. And being so young. CeCe obviously was no longer on the show.

Because of the child. CeCe and Ty ended up married. CeCe and Rocky being inseparable though, they lived together. Ty, Rocky and CeCe all lived in the same apartment. They lived off of the money that Rocky made. Rocky was now the solo star of Shake It Up Chicago. She made a lot of money off of that. Eventually the three moved out into a proper house.

CeCe continued to ride Rocky's cock. But she also fucked Ty. Who was also pretty well endowed. Because of CeCe's slutty nature she ended up pregnant several times. She just wasn't sure which Blue had 'fathered' each of her children except for the first one.

**There might be a sequel**

**There might not be a sequel**


End file.
